Doctor's Notes
by FlaFan
Summary: Rampart Hospital's new Emergency head tries to steer a grieving man back to work.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor's Notes**

_Rampart Hospital's new Emergency head tries to steer a grieving man back to work. _

_Inspired by a scene in "The Wedsworth-Townsend Act," with background on Dixie from Season 2's "Syndrome" and Season 5's "Involvement."_

_And I admit to a little inspiration from the M*A*S*H episode "Mulcahy's War." There's no crossover, however._

_1967_

Light raindrops fell as Dr. Kelly Brackett pulled his Coupe DeVille into the parking lot. Through the drops, he saw a bright, yellow sign: "The Corner. Live Jazz Nightly."

The new director of Rampart Hospital's Emergency Medicine division sighed.

The blonde woman next to him snickered. "Come on, Kel. It's not that bad."

Kel looked at the woman and gave his customary half-smile. Nurse Dixie McCall - veteran of the Korean War and San Francisco General Hospital - almost read minds.

"Not with you it isn't, Dix," he agreed.

Dixie had transferred from San Francisco to Rampart in 1961, the same year that Kel had come to the hospital from the Mayo Clinic. The reasons for Dixie's move were unclear, but Kel had suspected a broken romance. He'd never asked her.

To say so out loud, besides being a violation of propriety, would have also been an insult to Dixie's skill as a nurse. Millie Eastman, Rampart's tough-as-nails emergency head nurse, had come to rely on Dixie. It was perceived that when Millie decided to retire, Dixie would succeed her.

"But why do I listen to you?" Kel asked.

"Because I'm smart," Dixie joked.

Indeed, she was. And that - rather than a simple date - was the reason the pair was at a seemingly run-down jazz club on a rainy Friday night.

They were there to scout a pianist - but not for music.

Kel parked the car and Dixie handed him the large umbrella. He made haste in exiting his side, opening the umbrella, locking his car door and running to fetch his companion, who locked her door. They walked swiftly to the entrance.

To Kel, at least, the atmosphere inside was no less bleak than the atmosphere outside. There was little need for him to adjust his eyesight to the darkness. But what got his attention was the piano music.

It got Dixie's attention, too. "There he is," she said. "Let's sit at the piano."

"Uh… piano?" Kel didn't mind music, but he wasn't a big piano bar fan.

"Well, sure. You want to speak to him."

"Well, Dix, the truth is, YOU said I want to speak to him."

Dixie gave her companion a forceful look. "Do I have to drag you over there?" she asked.

Kel's mouth twitched. "I thought you were."

Dixie sighed and gently pulled Kel's hand. The pair walked over to the piano bar and sat down to the tune of "Autumn Leaves."

The salt-and-pepper-haired pianist looked up at the pair in surprise. "Any requests?" he asked.

Kel looked at Dixie, then back at the pianist. "Yeah," Kel said. "That you take a break, so we can have a conversation."

The pianist stopped to glance at his watch, then back at Kel. "It so happens I have a break coming up," he said. He changed the tune to "Route 66."*

Kel had a half-chuckle as the pianist skillfully performed the notes - with hands, Kel knew, that were far more skilled at surgery.

Somehow, he had to get the "Doctor" back in front of Joe Early's name.

Kel believed it would be far more productive than "Pianist."

E!E!E!

* Of course, "Route 66" was written by Bobby Troup, who played Dr. Joe Early.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor's Notes - Chapter 2**

Joe reached the end of "Route 66," then watched with amusement as Kel exchanged annoyed glances with Dixie before getting out his wallet. Shaking his head, Kel dropped a $20 into the tip glass.

Joe chuckled. "Thanks, Kel. And Dixie, you're always watching out for me, huh?"

Dixie had a small smile. "Always, Joe." She glanced between the two men. "I assume you two have met."

Both nodded.

"Hi Kel."

"Hi Joe."

_The first time the two men had met was in 1960 at a medical convention in Chicago, when Joe, then splitting private practice in Beverly Hills with time at Rampart, was making a presentation about neurosurgery. Other doctors had been gushing about a wunderkind from Johns Hopkins and the Mayo Clinic talking about new ways of doing emergency medicine. _

_Joe had decided to listen - and was impressed with the young Dr. Kelly Brackett. _

_The older doctor had invited the younger one out to dinner for some shop talk. At the time, Joe had decided: This guy's too work-oriented. He needs a hobby. _

_Joe spoke up._

_"You know, I play the piano in my free time. I also golf."_

_Surprised, Kel hesitated for a moment. _

_"I used to ride horses as a kid," Kel responded. "Can't say I'm much of a golfer. That's interesting, that you play the piano."_

_"I learned as a kid," Joe said. To Kel, it looked as if the other doctor was about to say more. But Joe stopped._

_"I guess it's useful," Kel mused. "But I might need something more athletic…."_

_By the time Kel went to work at Rampart Hospital the following year, he had an update._

_"Well, Joe, you'll be proud to know that I've taken up tennis," Kel replied at the time. _

_Joe nodded. "It's something."_

_He was amused at the horrified look on Kel's face. "What do you mean, 'something?!'"_

Now, the two men walked with Dixie over to a corner table lit only by a candle. They sat down. Joe looked at his friend and colleague. "How's your tennis?" he asked Kel.

"It's OK." Kel shook his head. He looked around. "I see you've found a hobby, too, Joe."

Dixie drew a breath.

"What makes you think this is a hobby?" Joe asked. His tone remained amiable, but he had a dangerous look in his eye.

"Well, you've got a thriving medical practice in Beverly Hills," Kel pointed out. "Of course, it's been thriving with your junior partners recently."

Joe did not smile. "They're great partners," he said.

"You're the guy they count on," Kel countered.

Now, Joe looked uncomfortable. "Uh, Kel...Why are you here?"

"To bring you back to medicine, Joe."

Joe began to stammer. "Look, Kel…."

The other man countered, "You look, Joe…."

A pleading glance from Dixie prompted Kel to soften his tone.

"Joe, I'm not interested in putting you into any uncomfortable situations. I just want to save lives in the best way possible."

For a moment, Joe just stared ahead. "Yeah….save lives…."

Dixie watched the expression on her friend's face, sighed and broke in.

"Joe, stop it," she snapped, drawing surprised looks from the two men.

"You couldn't have done any more to save Mary's life," Dixie continued with a frustrated tone. "And the last thing she would have wanted was for you to leave medicine and mope around just playing piano. Listen, DOCTOR Early….This is DOCTOR Brackett, trying to get you to help. There's a lot to be done!"

There was silence for a moment after that. Uncomfortable, Joe swallowed hard.

"I have to go back to the piano," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor's Notes - Chapter 3**

_Hi Everyone. Thank you so much for your kind words about the story. This chapter is brief, but transitional. ;)_

As Joe went back to the piano, Kel and Dixie sat forlornly at their table.

Kel scowled. Dixie sighed.

"Yes, I blew it," she said, and looked at the doctor's face. "You don't have to agree with me, Kel."

His scowl changed to a grim look. "I'm sorry, Dix," he said. "I did nothing to help, either. I just wish I knew what to say to change his mind."

They were interrupted by a crashing noise at the other end of the room.

"Somebody help!" they heard from a woman.

Kel and Dixie ran over to her. The woman was middle-aged, her eyes pleading with them.

"It's my friend!" the woman wailed. They looked on the floor to see a man struggling to breathe.

They noticed they weren't alone; Joe Early had stopped his piano playing and joined them.

As Kel kneeled next to the patient, he took his car keys out of his inner jacket pocket. "Dix, get my bag," he said, handing the keys to the nurse.

"And someone call an ambulance," Joe added as he got down on his knees next to Kel. "Bob?" he said to a surprised waiter, who nodded and went to make the call.

Kel looked at the man. "He's choking, Joe."

"He started choking on a pretzel!" the woman exclaimed.

Kel and Joe began efforts with hard pats to the man's back to dislodge the pretzel, but to no avail.

Joe leaned down and listened. "He's not breathing, Kel."

Both of them looked inside the man's mouth. "It's hard to get a good look," Kel said. "I can't see the pretzel."

Dixie had rejoined them by this time.

"Dix, get the plastic part of a hypodermic, alcohol, cotton, a scalpel…." Kel ordered.

"Tracheotomy." Joe remarked.

"Want to assist?" Kel asked.

"I already am."

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor's Notes - Chapter 3**

_Hi Everyone. Again, thanks for the kind sentiments! _

"We need a sterile tray," Dixie told Joe.

Joe thought a moment and looked around. Trays in this place carried food and drink - not medical equipment.

He caught the eye of a puzzled waitress watching the proceedings.

"Nancy, could you bring us a tray and a couple of paper towels?" he asked.

Surprised both at the request and the requester, she finally responded to Joe's friendly smile, nodded and went to get the asked-for items.

A bottle of alcohol being passed around in a bar was nothing new - unless it was a bottle of rubbing alcohol. It went from Dixie to Kel, then Joe, who all used it to wash their hands. Joe then irrigated the patient's neck and chest. By then, the waitress had come back with the tray and the towel, which she handed to Dixie. Dixie quickly and carefully sterilized the tray, covered it with the clean towel and placed the needed equipment on top.

Joe assisted her by reaching into Kel's medical bag and pulling out a plastic syringe. He

used the utility scissors to cut off the tip, sterilized the rest and placed it on the tray.

"Scalpel," Kel told Dixie. She handed it to him.

While Kel performed the tracheotomy, Joe took a brief glance at the audience around them, primarily to make sure that they weren't crowded too close. He shook his head at the people usually involved only in their drinks and themselves. Suddenly, they had a new show to watch. And he was part of it.

Quickly, he turned his attention back to helping Kel and Dixie. In so doing, Joe missed some of the facial expressions of the people gathered around - people not used to seeing intricate surgery.

Just as quickly, Kel was able to do the tracheotomy and have the patient breathing relatively normally - in time for the ambulance attendants who came in with oxygen.

The patient's normal breathing was joined by gasps and cheers from the gathered crowd - and sighs of relief from Kel, Dixie and Joe.

"I'm gonna ride in with him," Kel told the ambulance attendants.

"I'll get your car, Kel," Dixie said. She turned to the woman who had alerted them to the man's condition. "Ma'am, would you like to come to the hospital with me?" The woman quickly nodded.

Kel, standing with the attendants next to the wheeled gurney carrying the patient, turned back to Joe.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Joe resisted a sigh. "Anytime, Kel," he replied.

Dixie gave a semi-smile. "See you soon, Joe," she said.

Joe, rooted to his spot, nodded to Dixie and watched them leave.

Suddenly, he felt a wave of…something….

Was it longing?

It lasted long enough for him to feel a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around. Ella Rafferty, the boss of The Corner, gave him a smile.

"Going back to tickle those ivories, Joe?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the patrons going back to their seats. He nodded at his friend, but….

Joe thought a moment and swallowed hard. 

"Uh, Ella? I've got to talk to you after the shift."

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

**Doctor's Notes - Chapter 5**

_Hi Everyone. Glad to post a new chapter! _

(_Reference to Dr. Eccles, a character from Season 2's "Decision, aka Problem_")

Not much surprised Ella. She'd survived segregation, widowhood and much more.

Joe Early hadn't really astonished her when he'd given his notice tonight.

_Joe__,__ you said you wanted to speak to me?_

_Well…I always said I'd be going when I was ready._

_My friend, when I saw you helping out those people tonight, you were ready. Come back and play a tune for us, Joe, when you wish…._

He pondered that conversation now as he sat in his easy chair, with only the glow of one lamp, in the large but cozy Beverly Hills home he'd shared with Mary.

As he had so many times, Joe picked up the picture of his wife and looked at her - frozen in time.

The picture was from seven years ago, when he and Mary had gone on a fishing trip. Joe treasured the color photograph of the woman whose laughter showed in her eyes. She'd taken off the fishing cap for the picture, and her short, dark hair had blown in the breeze at Lake Tahoe. She was wearing a long, checkered, flannel shirt.

To her husband, she'd looked more beautiful than if she'd been wearing an evening gown and fancy jewelry at one of the black-tie Rampart Hospital receptions they frequently went to.

They'd actually met at a hospital reception – at the raffle table….

_1957_

The prize was a trip for two to Mexico. Mary had been volunteering at the table.

She had worn a pale-blue dress with short sleeves – restrained, but somehow dramatic.

"_Hello," she had said with a smile, a little shyly. "Would you like to buy a raffle ticket a trip for you and your wife, Sir?"_

_He had blushed. "I'm not married," he'd replied. "Can I buy a ticket, anyway?"_

_Now she blushed. "Of course."_

_Joe smiled. "Is there a deadline for taking the trip?"_

"_Oh, I don't know." _

"_Because perhaps I'd go on my honeymoon."_

_She frowned. "You're engaged?" she asked._

"_Nope," he said with a grin. "Not even a girlfriend right now."_

_She blushed again. He was flirting!_

_Joe continued to smile. "Are you married?" he asked._

_Quietly, she shook her head._

"_Then may I ask if you're here with anyone?"_

_She chuckled. "I'm not."_

"_Are you sitting with anyone at this reception?"_

"_I'm sitting with Dr. and Mrs. Eccles."_

_Joe nodded. "They're good people. How do you know them?"_

"_They're my neighbors. And Mrs. Eccles and I also volunteer in a garden club."_

_Joe smiled. "May I ask your name?"_

"_Mary Townsend."_

"_Mary Townsend, I'm Dr. Joseph Early. Joe for short."_

"_Nice to meet you, Dr. Early."_

"_Nice to meet you too, Miss Townsend. And I think I'll buy that raffle ticket. You never know…."_

It took him all evening, but Joe was finally able to ask Mary for a dance – and for coffee.

It took all of a month for Joe to propose, another for them to be wed.

They'd tried to start a family, but to no avail. Then, while they were both getting checkups to determine a reason, Mary's ovarian cancer was discovered.

Between efforts to help her and his own work, Joe spent almost all his time at Rampart for two years. After Mary died, work was all he had left.

And he didn't want it anymore. His being a doctor hadn't saved his wife. No other doctor had, either.

So he turned away from medicine.

Joe wasn't much of a drinker, but he had spent his time at The Corner, mostly chatting with Ella, who was an old friend. One night, Ella, knowing Joe's skill at the piano, had prompted him to play a piece.

Another night, when Ella's piano player had left without even a goodbye, a new career had been born for Joe - at least a temporary one.

Now, though, he realized it was time to get back to his true calling.

TBC….


End file.
